iTunes Shuffle Challenge
by StarUchiha
Summary: Ten drabbles based on random songs from my iTunes. All Jukebox, all the time.


_I've been on such a Jukebox binge recently – seriously, between "Of Angels To Be" and all the random one-shots I've been writing I can't get them out of my mind. So, I figured I've always wanted to do this, so why not? So I present that whole iPod shuffle challenge thing. I'm just hoping my iTunes decided to listen to all those seven minutes I own. And I aplogize in advance if any of the characters are a little OOC, I usually have to spend crap loads of time deciphering what Mike would say in actual conversations. His actions are a little easier. Jump that bridge? Sure!_

Rules:

You put your iTunes on shuffle and write a drabble based on the song that plays – you do this for 10 songs.

You have only the duration of the song to write your drabble. When the song ends you can finish your sentence but then you're done.

No going back and revising or editing. (Fixing stupid spelling mistakes is fine, but grammar, and changing words and sentence structure isn't)

Ship: Jukebox – Mike/Julie

iTunes Shuffle Challenge

**Elephant Love Medley – Moulin Rouge**

He was staring again and it wasn't how she wanted it. She was hoping for those smouldering eyes and that smirk he wore just after they rocked a car. But no – today he wasn't the least bit high off her scent, or attempting to secretively drag her off to some secluded spot where they could be alone.

Today, he was planning and she was a part of it. She smirked to herself as she took another sip of some tea, gagging slightly when she realized Jacob didn't know what tea bags were, and turned to him. She grinned cattily. If he really didn't want her now – well, then, she'd make him and who was he to refuse her?

**We Won't Back Down – Escape The Fate**

Deluxe is in flames. Julie is running towards the east gate – 9 lives is hidden away. She can make it. She just needs to run. She needs to ignore the crumbling buildings. She needs to get to Motorcity.

A streetlamp collapses at her feet and she yelps, spastic. The flames dance around her. That was the only way out.

"Jules!"

The voice comes from behind her. She barely has time to turn before an arm slams into her waist, knocking the wind out of her, and pulls her into a speeding car. She looks up to Mike from where's she's sprawled in his lap.

"I gotcha' don't worry," he mutters.

**Science Fiction/Double Feature (reprise) – Rocky Horror Picture Show**

The costumes itch, and she swears that it wasn't as cold as she remembers. She pulls her corset up. She feels like her assets could spill out at any moment. Plenty of people have already noticed. She doesn't want anymore to.

Mike leans over in the dark theatre, his robes draping him, takes her hand away with his and clasps them together.

**Cell Block Tango – Chicago**

Neither of them are enjoying themselves. In truth, none of the Burner's seem to be enjoying themselves. All but a shaggy blonde, who is perfectly content in watching Claire snap her fingers to the music. Mike readjusts himself in the seat below him. Julie pokes his arm and points to the balcony of the theatre.

The Duke is practically dancing in his seat. He chuckles, but his laughter quickly fades to distain. It's the Duke's fault their here in the first place. Mike always knew the Duke was a little nuts in the head – that wasn't the issue. The issue was when he decided to drag him and his team in on his crazy.

Apparently, the best way to reform criminals (according to the Duke) was to have them perform in a musical – about getting away with murder. Yeah, that was logical.

"Hey," Julie pulls the collar of his jacket and he lowers his head to hear her more clearly. The music was absurdly loud, "Do you think we can ditch this?"

"I wish," he muttered spitefully, "I think the Duke has guards on us to make sure we stay in our seats."

She huffed, but turned back to him with a mischievous smile, "You know, there's plenty of things we can do in our seats."

He smirks at her – he's totally corrupted her. She cups his face and pulls him down to her, pressing her lips against his. Claire squeals in the background.

**Finale/Reprise – The Nightmare Before Christmas**

It's snowing. Mike practically bolts from bed as the news hits him. The first snowfall is here – which can only mean one thing: the annual Burner all out snow war. He needs to get ready early.

Julie's already outside building their fort. Dutch and Texas seem to have the advantage. He realizes he must have over slept. He jumps into the snow bank and quickly starts helping her.

"Morning sleeping beauty," she says sassily.

He snorts and gestures to his face, "This doesn't happen on it's own."

"Really," she gasps with sarcastic shock before pointing to her own, "This does."

**We've Got It Going On – BackStreet Boys**

Apparently – their sex symbols. No one has any idea when this happened. All they know is now the Duke is trying to enlist them into taking pictures for a sexy calendar.

Mike is sitting at the bar in Antonio's, trying his best not to burst out with laughter as girl after girl approaches him it the same question, "When's the calendar coming? We're all so excited!"

The other Burners are having the same issue. Dutch has nearly been trampled, Chuck looks a little flushed, and Texas, he takes the time to actually laugh now, is currently letting a tall blonde feel his pecks.

The whole thing is amusing.

Then Julie walks in, hands covering her face. Mike turned to greet her, trying to push through the crowd of ladies around him. Behind Julie, a swarm of lusty men follow. Mike's stomach cramps and the sight. Without another though, her pushes through the crowd and takes her hand possessively, taking time to sneer at the swamp of horny testosterone as he leaves with her.

**Metal Musical Finale – Todd and the Book of Pure Evil**

Mike was thrown across the ground. His spark staff is completely out of reach. He's losing consciousness. Everything is spinning. His nose is full of gasoline and dirt. He thinks he's bleeding.

Hands grab his face. He can't open his eyes, but he knows their there. They're Julie's – there's no doubt. Her palms are hot but her fingertips cold. They're shaking against him.

"Mike," she pleads – it sounds like she's crying, "Mike, c'mon open your eyes! C'mon Mike!"

They hurt, stuck together with crusts of dried blood. She collapses on his chest and sobs. He tries to move his arm but it's sends a spark of white heat up him. He groans. She freezes and her hands return to his face.

"Mike, Mike? Are you there? C'mon say something!"

He grunts again.

She laughs sadly, "You idiot. You goddamn idiot."

He feels like he's smiling.

**Sabbath Prayer – Fiddler on the Roof**

Friday dinners seem empty without her. Mike watches as everyone laughs, and drinks, and eats their fill with smiles. There's always an empty seat.

Every week she promises to stay. Every week, she can't make it. It's her father she says. He sounds like a terror the way she describes him. She can never get out of dinner on Friday with him.

Maybe one of these days he should just tie her to the empty chair so she enjoy herself on a Friday night for once.

**Little April Showers – Bambi**

The rainstorm isn't heavy, but nor is it light. It falls in time like a metronome. Julie stands at the West gate with her umbrella. 9 Lives is in for repairs, so she's attempting to hold down the gate until Mike can make it back with another battery without her. She hopes that Kane doesn't realize that the only thing stopping him from taking over Motorcity right now is a girl, hiding from the rain, armed with a boomerang. She'd never be able to take out an entire fleet on her.

Suddenly a wind comes along and snatches her umbrella from her hands. She groans and stands in the rain, becoming drenched to the bone, but refuses to move from her post. She'll probably catch a cold, but more important things are at stake.

Above her, the rain stops hitting her head. She looks up to see her muddy umbrella. Holding it above her head it Mike, a battery safely tucked in his jacket.

He smiles, "Lose something?"

She glowers at him, "Just fix the gate."

**Who Are You Now – Funny Girl**

She likes to think he's less of an idiot now. He has people to live for. People who depend on him. He's important. He can't go jumping gorges without a reason anymore. One day, he'll be able to again and he won't have to worry about whether or not he dies because Motorcity will be safe and Deluxe will be gone.

Still, she likes to hope he won't, because a world without him doesn't seem like a world at all. Maybe she'll just have to take the passenger seats on all those rides. Save Chuck the heart attack.

_And there you have it folks! I can't tell whether not this was a success (though I have learned that I have an obscene amount of Broadway on my iTunes… hmm… I'm such a Broadway junkie. I think I'm Claire…)_

_Well, I certainly enjoyed myself. I hope you all did. _

_And if this inspired anyone, or maybe you all just want more Jukebox… write some! Until then!_


End file.
